The Fairy Kong
by TheRealCacto
Summary: Zeref has just unleashed the Etherious upon the world and no where in Earth Land is safe, or so it is thought... We join our hero in the year X-382, in The Great Wild an unexplored land filled with mythical creatures of unimaginable power... OC!main Beta Read By: thehappy


**Wassup everybody! It's everybody's favorite cactus comin' at yah with a brand new fanfic; Just want to let you all know that this is only a teaser I wanna see what people think of it and if they have any ideas for the story. It is going to be an main!OC fic with OC x Harem and A LOT of OC's as well as expanding and adding in major factors, backgrounds, locations, and magic. It won't be a Story Line fic I have a bunch of other stuff planned. The first chapter will be 3** **rd** **Person Limited but I might Change it to Omniscient (Comment on which you'd prefer)**

 **Author's Note V2: Several things have been brought to my attention concerning the teaser, probably the most important is my use of semicolons [ ; ] the reasons I use semicolons the way I do is fairly simple; I don't believe dashes or colons have a place in stories. Mind you, sometimes they are necessary or acceptable, and when they are I will not hesitate to use them. However, I feel like there are times when I need a complete stop and yet one that allows me to continue or expand on the previous subject. I feel like semicolons can be used to fit this spot quite nicely. They also work for quick clarification and definition. Another thing that was brought to my attention were some mistakes in the physics and some other miniature mistakes that ruined the flow of the story and I did my best to correct them. Once again thanks for reading and don't hesitate to follow to see where I go with this ;) I'm considering instead of tying this at all to canon if I should base this off of Digemsmack's** _ **Master Dragneel**_ **which is also where you will find a description of a Drake which is mentioned in this chapter ;) (Shameless plug)**

 **X-382 The Etherious have been unleashed upon the world and the world has gathered it's forces to bring the evil creatures to justice. A hunt for the demons has begun.**

She was running, but not because she wanted to; she had to. Rest was a luxury she could not afford. So she ran, crashing through the undergrowth, past trees, and scrambling over fallen logs and branches.

At some point she took the time to look around at the jungle that surrounded her. And what she saw surprised her. Peace... Serenity... Life. The trees that towered far above her head tall and sturdy, the leaves a crisp green, and the flowers; The flowers were beautiful, the variety and brilliance of the colors enough to put a rainbow to shame. Orchids, lilies, passion flowers, and a plethora of others littered the jungle floor lighting up the areas where the sun could not shine through the thick canopy. Yet the beauty the jungle had, did not extend only to its plant life. It continued on into the river which she ran along. The water was crystal clear, surprising considering the banks of the river were comprised of dirt and the rich soil that allowed the vivacious flora to grow so well. All of it felt so strange to her.

 _'How can all of this be possible? How can I be surrounded by this calm silence when my situation is so full of chaos? Is my struggle so small to all but myself that it has no effect on the world at large? Is my life worth so little?'_

Her musings were cut short by a small rut that had escaped her attention as she questioned the importance of her life. She fell, earning a few more scratches and bruises to add to her appearance.

Sighing she could only check her precious cargo over to be sure it hadn't sustained damage. Seeing that it had not she looked into the small pond she found herself next to, eyeing the image on the clear water, after all it had been several days since Laura Bretton could afford the time to look at her reflection.

What stared back at her was a slim girl barely 19 years of age, she took in the ocean blue eyes that seemed to almost glow as if there was electricity running through them. Her vision moved lower to the button nose in the center of her face, and to the pink plump lips resting in the slight curve of a smile...

 _'A smile? Surely not!'_ But no, there on her face rested a smile of content, one that had not been seen by the world for much too long. Laura began to fiddle with her once long and flowing lemonade-blonde hair. Several tumbles and a few snags earlier had left her with little choice but to unceremoniously and quite roughly saw off a decent length with a rather jagged rock. Her once flawlessly fair skin was covered in scratches and dirt with a small amount of her own blood mixed in. In all reality she looked a mess, a hot mess mind you, but a mess all the same. Further proving this fact was the look in her eyes, one that held all her sadness, sadness of which none so young should ever have the burden of carrying, and yet she carried it all the same.

"Fuck you Zeref." The small curse escaped her lips almost passively, having spoken no louder than a whisper, if it weren't for the pure distaste, disgust, and rage... that so accompanied it. Needless to say, the small smile previously gracing her face had disappeared.

"-close! Remember kill on sight!" Angry yelling accompanied by a thunder of footsteps could be heard not too far off in the direction from whence she had come. The sound of a mob crashing through the brush shook her from her reflection for a second time.

Her eyes grew wide and expression grew panicked as she heard the angered voices that drew closer by the second. She took off, holding the small bundle in her arms once again protecting it with her body as she clamored through the increasingly dense jungle.

She was running, but not because she wanted to; she had to, and these are the reasons why...

She ran, not for herself but for a purpose, a mission. She ran for the man who had captured her heart, she ran for a future- not for herself- but for another. She would not fail. She would make it, she would continue to her destination as she had for the past month, traveling across Earth Land, giving everything up, her only goal: getting that bundle to The Great Wild.

 _'The Great Wild. Who would have thought that the key to my success might also be my demise? That a place infamous for legendary beasts, their power second only to the dragons that terrorized the world, could in fact be my salvation.'_

Once again she was broken from her thoughts as she stepped out of the jungle into what appeared to be a massive plateau of rock stretching a mile wide and going on in both directions as far as the eye could see. The only life visible on the plateau was a single cactus that looked surprisingly magnificent. But lo and behold the magnificent cactus was nothing in comparison to what lay beyond that mile of desert.

Laura couldn't help but let her jaw drop, a gasp escaping her lips. She did it, she made it to The Great Wild. There was no mistaking it, the expanse of jungle before her was indeed the place for which she had been searching. That fact was as sure as the trees that stood taller than skyscrapers, the vines as wide as her body, the bushes appearing as though large trees had misplaced their trunks leaving only the leaves and branches behind. She had thought the flowers previous had been beautiful, now though, beautiful could not even begin to describe the rich colors littering the forested floor, visible even from the distance across the small desert. Even the foliage held its own attractiveness in the deep forest green that showed off the lush vegetation it produced.

Finally having taken in the incredible view, she took off, not wanting to wait around for the Hunters to catch up, as without magic she would be at a severe disadvantage on the wide open field of rock, save the cactus which probably wouldn't be of much help.

Her decision to continue on could not have happened at a better time, save earlier of course, as not even a few minutes later the group that had been following her for so long burst out of the forested area from which she had just left. Now breaking out into a full out sprint Laura ran as fast as she could hoping that once she reached the edge of the titanic forest none of her pursuers would dare to follow.

As soon as she crossed the forest line she sprinted to behind the closest tree. Seconds later she could hear screams of outrage and refusal on the opposite side of her hiding place signaling that her assumption had been correct. That was one of Laura's fears put to rest.

They had been following her since the third day of her journey, to know that they would no longer be after her was a source of great comfort to the blonde. The only reason she had escaped death by their hands was Golden. Thru dreams, he warned her of their plans, making it possible to keep ahead of her would be executioners. It was for him that she had undertaken the trip to The Great Wild in search of The Creator Cave; The legendary cave where it was told that the one magic had come into existence.

 **"Hssssssss"**

"Shit!" A hiss alerted Laura to the presence of one of the mythological creatures The Great Wild was known for; a basilisk. Laura was dead and she knew it. She had failed, the sudden realization had brought the young woman to her knees. She had been so close, yet it seemed she was too far for it to have ever have been possible. She began to weep, curled around the small bundle she had shared her journey with, however pointless it turned out. She could hear the snake-like creature getting closer, hissing as it moved in on its prey.

The hissing stopped.

Suddenly a loud cry rang up from in front of her sending birds scattering from nearby trees and signaling the death of the once imminent serpent. She opened her eyes. All she could see was teeth... Her death came quickly.

"RIGHTEOUS GREED: RESURRECTION!"

A voice like thunder stormed down from the heavens as the unmovable trees of the notorious jungle parted, light shining down from the sky, bathing Laura in a golden light. She lifted off the ground, her back arching as she received the breath of life once again.

Several minutes later she rested gently back on the ground. She opened her eyes, only to see a wolf of massive proportions lying down not too far from her comparably smaller form. Suddenly everything came back to her and she immediately scrambled backwards, accidently bumping into the tree that had previously been her hiding place. Her fear was palpable, so much so that her scream was expected. This tidbit of knowledge did not comfort the great wolf when it happened.

 _'Why can't humans be quieter?'_

When Laura finally ran out of air, she realized the wolf was not attacking, and as such she was out of danger. She took the time to fully look over the wolf.

The wolf was massive, not as large as a dragon but as big as a drake for sure. Its coat was a midnight black and shone beautifully in the little sunlight filtering through the canopy above. Despite the blood that was reminiscent of his recent kill, the wolf's teeth were a milky white color. Scars, lots of scars, all over its body. This wolf had been through a lot. But the most striking feature, even more than its massive size, we're it's eyes. Each eye was as if it was a window, behind which lay not merely a burning fire, but the sun. The golden light was so intense that she could only look for a few seconds before needing to turn away to avoid becoming blind. Having finished her observations, she turned to face him, having once again picked up her bundle.

"A-a-re you Reggikus?"

"I am indeed." A deep bellowing voice with a gravelly undertone filled the air.

"I assume that you are Golden's mate, I can smell him all over you. I would've figured you a simple concubine if he had not revived you."

Laura could only meekly nod her head at the memory of her death, deciding not to comment on the rather blunt insult she had just been handed. Collecting herself she remembered what she had do.

"I need to go to The Creator Cave!" Reggikus's shock was evident at her sudden burst of courage, as his jaw hung ajar at the audacity of the human girl before him. In seconds The Great Wolf was on his back, his deep laughter echoed throughout the jungle, the uproar causing a small tremor to run through the ground. Once he had righted himself he addressed Laura once again.

"Very well mate of Golden. Follow me and I shall lead you to your destination." The wolf turned away and started walking away into the jungle. Laura quickly hurried after her canine guide.

She learned several things during their walk, the first of which was that despite his massive size Reggikus was silent as he moved through the jungle. The second was that she would not be greeted in a hospitable manner when they arrived, it would seem that The Creator Cave was in Alpha Peak (Great Wolf Territory) and great wolves weren't friendly with humans as humans had allied with the cats during The Beast War.

The third and final thing put all her doubts as to her guides identity to rest. They had been walking for about an hour when all of a sudden, several humanoid looking cats shot out from the surrounding foliage and from above, swinging in on vines, poised for attack. They were nothing compared to Reggikus, and as such fell quickly to the monstrous strength of The Wolf of the Golden Sun. It was over in minutes. Reggikus continued onward as if nothing had just taken place, Laura however stood stunned until a growl from Reggikus had her racing to catch up.

"What were those things!"

"Nekos, they hunt in groups and kill their prey with brute strength, a pack of that size could take out a baby dragon." Reggikus informed her.

' _Amazing'_ The previous events left little space in Laura's thoughts for much more than awe and it remained that way for much of the remainder of their journey. Reggikus only smirked upon seeing her constant glances at him from the corner or his eye.

They had arrived at the edge of Alpha Peak and once again, Laura found herself lost in the view. They had arrived through a small canyon ending at the cliff that they now stood at overlooking the valley before them. The most impressive feature was Alpha Peak; a small mountain that towered over the entirety of the valley a view reserved only for the pack alphas and few select others. The valley itself was something to gawk at. Grassy plains stretched to the horizon covering the valley in a bright green blanket of grass. Other great wolves were lounging about on flat boulders and small rock formations. Throughout Alpha Peak there were several "small" groves of trees where several great wolves lay enjoying the shade and protection from the strong rays of the sun.

The wind shifted. Instantly all the wolves were on their paws ready to attack the human that dare come into their territory. Within seconds, scores of wolves of massive proportions, much like her guide, were at the bottom of the steep incline on which Reggikus and Laura stood.

Laura was scared, the sight of so many giant beasts was unnerving in the first place, but to have that many radiating so much killing intent, was enough to paralyze her with fear.

Reggikus began to walk down a path leading into the valley but Laura couldn't move, she couldn't even run. Of course, fear is as great a motivator as it is a poison. Reggikus knew this and used it.

"I suggest you stay close if you value your life, they will not hesitate to kill you. They are waiting for us to slip up." He hesitated momentarily before continuing, "Like a pack of wolves." He finished.

Even Reggikus could not see her move, she was beside him so quick. He chuckled, earning him a deadly glare from the young girl beside him. He shrugged it off and they continued down.

 **AAANNNDDD that's a wrap, Follow, Favorite, Review (Please). Tell me if you wanna see more I already have quite a bit planned out, but I won't write it if no one appreciates it. I really wanna see where this goes tbh, and I hope you do too! That concludes** _ **The Fairy Kong**_ **Chapter 1: Escape to The Great Wild (Part 1)**

 **P.S. The more follows and favorites I get the sooner I'll update.**

 **P.P.S. I got nothing first time around so I'm wondering if it's the content or the small amount of words that has people hesitant to even follow. Please leave a review! And I'll try and keep the Author's note shorter next time.**

 **~Cacto**


End file.
